Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a polarizer, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays are generally formed from a mother substrate including multiple cells, which may be cut during a manufacturing process to form a liquid crystal display. In this case, polarizers for controlling the polarization state of light are commonly used in liquid crystal displays. Polarizers may change natural light into a single beam of linearly polarized light.
In general, a film-type polarizer has been used in a liquid crystal display to produce polarized light, but currently, a wire grid polarizer is widely used as an alternative. Specifically, a method for transferring a pattern of a mold, for example, nano-imprint, has been proposed as a method for forming a wire grid polarizer, which is a polarizer element having a nano-size linear pattern.
However, when a mold is not uniformly pressured during transfer of a pattern of a mold, the pattern of the mold may not be uniformly transferred to an object layer, which may cause drawbacks such as non-uniform linear patterns in a wire grid polarizer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.